Flames Within Ice
by moonfernhigh
Summary: A small town called Waterlake lies hidden from the world. The town is home to many humans and other beings with special powers. Loki escapes from Thano's torture and ends up in Waterlake. He meets a girl name Jessica and soon they are through into an adventure that will take them all across the stars and even beyond. Loki/OC Reviews are welcome and encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed deeply, looking around at the shelves of the bookstore where I worked on the weekends. I lived in a small town called Waterlake, one that most people drive by and miss if they blink, well if they could even drive by. Our town had a weak spot for books. One could walk down the main street and ask a random person about any book and they could give a perfect summary. I guess books are the only way we can connect to the outside world.  
Our town wasn't just full of bookworms though we all joked about how it was; it was also full of people with special abilities. We stayed off the government's radar and kept to ourselves. As long as we didn't cause a disaster or start a war, we were free to live in peace and I definitely liked living here. My mother and father were not human so neither was I but in Waterlake, no one ever held it against you. I grew up here my entire life but I still have never wanted to leave and visit the outside world. Waterlake was home to me and I didn't want to go to the hustle and bustle of the city. I heard it was too crowded and too loud. My viewpoints had not faded even after the eighteen years I had been alive.  
I looked down at my watch, seeing it was closing time. I quickly gathered up my belongings and looked quickly around trying to find the latest book I was reading. The book was about Norse "myths". I had always found them to be fascinating, but I always confirmed the factually of them with my father.  
Spotting the book on the floor, I gathered it into my arms and locked up. I slid my backpack onto the ground and focused on slipping into my other form. I closed my eyes feeling my body shift into a blue dragon. When someone shifts into another animal, it feels as though you are sliding through a tight slimy tunnel and it is just a bit cold. It's a little uncomfortable but after the many years of shifting one gets used to it.  
I picked up my backpack in my talons, bunched my muscles, leapt into the air, and flew off towards home. A few people who were out at night waved at me as I passed overhead. We all knew each other here since there were so few of us.  
You could call us a very close-knit community here in Waterlake. Everybody knew that each person was different and we respected that fact. Some of us had bad pasts and were here to make a new fresh start. Some were, like my parents, had a case much like that. Much has changed outside the walls but we are slow to change here. We have a few cars, but only a few due to the fact that everyone got around using their powers or abilities. The few with amazing agility and stamina normally ran across roofs which everyone thought was dangerous until one kid fell and caught himself proving that the people were more than capable of running across the roofs safely.  
I loved to just fly. Everyone was home-schooled here due to the lack of an official school since some kids were not human and required a different education than others. I would finish my daily lessons then fly off into the surrounding fields and forests. I could practice my tracking within the forest. All the animals adored me and I adored them right back in return. I never hurt any creature out in the forest on purpose out in the forest due to the fact I was telepathic with animals.

Cats are stuck up but if you knew how to flatter them, they are the best informants one could have. Birds are good to talk to if you need to hear advice since they are so sympathetic. Dogs are the best friends one could have. A few other more "mythical" creatures roamed the woods but they were quite shy even to me. I talked to them a lot. Animals were great but I just wished there was another person somewhere who sought company as I did.  
I made it home just two minutes before my curfew. I sighed in relief knowing that my mom would not yell at me for being late. My dad would still worry but he was always forgiving.  
Most parents would freak out having a blue dragon appear in their yard. My parents were not most parents. I dropped my stuff down on the kitchen floor getting a reprimanding look from my mother. I picked my backpack from the floor and hung it up.  
"Happy now?" I asked my mother.  
"Yes. Very much so." she replied.  
I smiled and shook my head as I climbed up the stairs to my room in the attic. I preferred the chill air of the attic. My body temperature was higher than normal so it helped for the temperature to be a little cold. I looked through my telescope up at the stars and planets. I narrowed my eyes and adjusted my telescope and I saw a blistering blue light spiraling down from the sky. The light blistered through the night sky. It impacted the earth just beyond the forest line. I quickly gathered my survival pack making sure to stuff in a camera, a journal, and drawing supplies, then leapt down from my window.  
I changed into my dragon form and grabbed my pack in my talons before flying off towards the crash site. I flew fast but not fast enough to tire me out completely. I wondered what had fallen out of the sky. I finally reached the site and approached the crater cautiously. The pack dropped from my talons in shock. I saw a man dressed in an old fashioned long green tunic with a light layer of armor over it. I changed back into my human form and slid down the side of the crater. I noticed he had wounds around his wrists as though he was bound with a mixture of chains and ropes for a long time. He had a type of muzzle across his face. I searched for the latch to undo it. When I found it, I carefully removed the muzzle seeing that it was hurting him. I could smell the scent of blood on him but the blood wasn't human. I felt an almost overwhelming need to help him but where that feeling came from, I didn't know.  
I gathered him up and changed into a dragon with him upon my back. I raced back home hoping that my flapping motions would not injure the man further. I arrived back home and my mother raced out of the house and I slipped the man off my back into her arms. My father came out and his eyes widened at sight of the man.  
He opened the door as my mother carried him into the house and onto the table. My mother rocketed around the kitchen and gathered her medical supplies. My father reached out and touched the man's arm. The man's skin turned a blue color and I could see strange markings upon his skin. My father's skin turned a similar shade of blue with other strange markings. My father jerked back and shouted to my mother in a language that I could not understand yet sounded eerily familiar. She responded and became a blur around the kitchen, and I literally mean a blur. My mother has extreme speed according to human standards.  
The man moaned and my mother and I were immediately by his side, watching him to see what he would do.  
We watched as his eyes fluttered open and he grimaced as he tried to sit up. My father pushed him back down careful not to touch his skin. The man who I now knew was not human, tried to protest but all that came out was a croak.  
"Calm down and drink this. It will help your throat." my mother said handing him a cup with a cold concoction in it.  
The man eyed the cup wearily but accepted it. He sipped at it and slowly his eyes began to close. I watched as he fell into a deep slumber looking very peaceful and vulnerable as he slept.  
"What did you give him?" I asked.  
"A simple sleeping draft that helps to repair sore throats." My mother replied smiling.

I stayed beside him and tended to his injuries. We eventually had to remove his shirt layer of his tunic and top layer of armor to be able to treat several deep wounds that appeared to be cuts on his chest. My mother gasped in horror at the sight of his back as did I.  
"Dear gods! What horrid torture was this man subjected to? Honestly the savagery of some beings!" My mother exclaimed shaking her head in pity for the man.  
Whip wounds, knife stabs, and burn marks of varying healing stages covered his back. A branding of a rune was on the center of his back. We most careful to bandage the wounds and put a healing cream made with a plant for which I had no name on all his wounds. My mother left to go out and gather more plants and go buy more bandages. I couldn't help but to notice he was quite attractive even with the injuries. Several hours had passed since my mother had left before the man groaned and blinked his eyes back into focus.  
"Um...hi. I'm Jessica. Don't worry. My family and I won't hurt you. In fact we bandaged up the most major wounds. What did you do to cause such torture to be dealt upon you?" I asked with a concerned look.  
"What do you want you pathetic mortal?" the man replied narrowing his eyes.  
"Excuse me? You would have probably would have died from the extent of your wounds without our help." I said in frustration.  
He did not say anything else and lay back down gasping in pain as his weight was put down on his wounds. I shook my head in pity and exasperation. He should known he would be sore even with healing.  
"I need to redress your wounds. May I...um?" I said hoping he would tell me his name though I had my suspicions.  
"My name is Loki, mortal." the man said turning so I redress his wounds.  
He confirmed my suspicions. You see my parents are not exactly human. My mother is what you earth people would call a dragon. My father was what was known as a Frost Giant. I was a hybrid though I never complained. I in fact thought it was really cool that my mother and I could breathe fire. We never had a problem lighting the campfire when camping.  
"So you're a Frost Giant right?" I asked hoping to at least get more than a few hostile words from him. He gave me a look that made me shiver internally and said that he did not want to talk about it.  
"Look. There's nothing wrong with being a Jotun. In fact, my father is one. I may be half Jotun and half Dragon but I am not ashamed of it. We can't help what decisions our parents make." I said frustrated. "Look stand up. I know a little healing magic."  
Loki looked as if he would argue with me but seemed to think better of it. He slowly stood sucking in a pained breath through his teeth as he did. I looked deep into my mind to find a spell to help heal such severe wounds. I knew I would not have the energy to heal all the injuries immediately. I found the spell and felt the familiar flowing of power rush through my body and out through my hands. I lay my hands on his back and focused on helping the inflamed skin heal faster. My skin turned a blue color with blue scales running up my arms. I was not shocked by this but I was a little fascinated.  
Loki sucked in another breath as I put my hands on a particularly sore spot. I grimaced and willed my mind to push more energy into the wounds. I felt the wounds healing and I stepped back, tired from the magic I used. The blue scales disappeared and my skin returned to normal. I heard my mother walking up the path to our house. The gravel crunching under her feet always grated on my nerves, today even more so. I helped Loki lie back down and he fell asleep just as my mother walked in through the door.  
"Has he woken up yet?" My mother asked.  
I nodded. "Briefly. I redressed his wounds then he fell asleep. My guess is that he is exhausted."  
"I finally found the plant I need for the healing salve. Earth really has little amount of plants with healing properties." My mother said shaking her head.  
She had just begun to mix ingredients together when my father walked in. My father had a large leather-bound book in his hands. He sat down beside Loki and touched his arm. He and I watched the markings appear on the surface of Loki's skin. My father flipped through the page of the book searching for something. He finally found it and his eyes grew wide in shock.  
"Descended from the royal family. This must be the one known as Loki." My father said shutting the book which disappeared, most likely back to my father's room.  
"That is the name he told me when he woke briefly." I told my father as he walked away mumbling to himself. I got up to go to my room but stopped at the doorway. I felt a strange pull on my body and mind as I was walking away. I felt the need to stay at his side. Before I knew what I was doing, I had sat down beside him checking over his wounds. I pushed a stray strand of black hair out of his eyes which had very defined bags showing the exhaustion of his mind and body.  
I began to hum an old song my father used to sing when I needed to rest or sleep. I smiled as Loki appeared to relax and a slight smile appeared on his lips. I began to put words to the song.  
"Frozen lakes with frost on their sides,  
Snow on which the winds it glides.  
Ice in my eyes and my hair  
Breath frosting over in the air.  
Mountains topped with snow  
Back to our ice homes we go.  
To wait for the next day,  
With our family we stay.  
Ice dancing and flying around  
Above the snow covered ground  
Never again shall I weep  
When with my family I sleep."  
I finished the song and saw that Loki had awoken. I looked down and saw I had been holding his hand. Blue skin had appeared on him and blue scales had appeared on my hand. I tried to pull my hand lightly away but Loki keeps a hold of it with a strong grip.  
"What song was that? I feel as though I have heard it before." Loki asked.  
"An old Jotun lullaby. I hope you didn't mind. I thought it might calm you." I replied nervously.  
He grimaced as he tried to stand. I helped him to his feet but his legs could not support him yet. His legs shook and collapsed out from under him; but I caught him before he could hit the floor. His face came in front of my own. I can't describe what happened next but we were kissing. Kissing him felt like the entire world had stopped and all that existed was us. I felt my heart beat faster as our breaths became more ragged. I curled my hand in his hair and he pulled me closer. Our bodies had changed, his to a Jotun and mine to a Jotun Dragon hybrid, but we barely noticed. We finally stopped, both of us gasping for breath. I noticed that I had been healing him without realizing it. He stood with a face of shock and confusion.  
"I am so sorry. I don't know what just happened. I just-" I began but Loki pulled me back to him. I felt him kiss me urgently and I responded with the same need. I curled around him and he pulled me closer, if that was even possible. My hands twisted in his hair. It was so perfect that I never wanted it to end. I gasped for breath as did Loki. We stared at each other. His eyes a vivid red and mine a crystal blue. I stayed wrapped in his arms, neither of us having to worry about having frostbite hurt the other person. It was the first time neither of us had to worry about losing control.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki pulled away first but looked pained to do so. I thought about what had just happened to us. It reminded me of what had happened to my parents. They had been Called to one another. A Caller for someone was like the perfect match for them.  
"What is your full name, my Caller?" Loki asked looking me straight in the face with his hand cupped to my cheek.  
"Jessica Dionnia White. Daughter of Jofey and Alora." I replied breathlessly knowing that he was my Caller and I his.  
My father and mother came into the room and saw us. We instantly separated and I tried to explain.  
"No explanation needed Jessica. We know exactly what happened. We only hope that you," My mother pointed at Loki. "can choose to not enslave all of mankind or the entire town might be set upon you and my daughter because I know she would follow you anywhere and vice versa."  
"I assure you, I will protect her with my life." Loki said pulling me closer to him as if the mere suggestion of danger put him on the defensive. My parents nodded in approval.  
"Jessica, why don't you show Loki the town the way we see it? Show him humanity and how it is worth something to the universe." My father suggested.  
My face lit up with excitement. I pulled Loki out into the backyard. I shifted into my dragon form which startled Loki.  
What do you think? I asked through thoughts.  
"Amazing." He replied in awe.  
I saw my mother bring out a large saddle. I crouched and waited for her to finish attaching all the straps and buckles. I motioned with my head for Loki to climb on. He hesitantly climbed on as if he was afraid of hurting me but soon realized it would take more than him climbing on me to hurt me. I waited until he was settled, then I bunched my muscles and launched into the air.  
Loki held onto the strap on the front of the saddle tightly and his eyes grew wide with astonishment. I leveled out over the town and Loki looked down at the strange buildings and stores. He watched humans running about playing with their children and families. He looked on with a slight smile across his face.

I flew over the lake in the middle of town. The stars overhead created a beautiful sky and the moon was like a lantern for us. I turned my head to look at Loki's face. He was looking around in amazement at the sights above and below us. I chuckled and set off for the forest. I wanted to show him the place where he landed. I could only hope he would talk to me about how he had gained so many cruel injuries.  
We reached the crater and I slowed myself, flapping my wings and spiraled down. I landed beside the crater and Loki slid of my back. He landed unsteadily, his body unused to flying. I shifted back into a human and steadied him.  
"Are you alright? I hope I didn't go too fast." I said checking to make sure I hadn't reopened any of his wounds.  
"I am quite alright." Loki said smirking. He had yet to change back from his Jotun form.  
I touched my hand to his cheek and he held my hand there as if favoring the feeling of it. I saw I still retained my hybrid form that my glamour hid.  
"How did you end up falling from the sky?" I asked cautiously.  
"I committed some acts that I was forced to do. You see, there is a being from the Tenth Realm who calls himself Thanos. He can control and twist the thoughts and actions of others. He captured me and forced me to do his bidding. I finally found a way to get him out but it requires a great deal of force against one's head. I was taken from my prison cell in Asgard by Thanos and tortured for many days for failing him. I know not the true count for I could not see the changing of light or darkness. I finally summoned enough energy to get myself here. I fell through the sky and you know the rest." Loki said looking down at the crater.  
"So the crater is the result of you succeeding at getting rid of Thanos's mind control?" I asked. Loki nodded and he struggled to contain sobs. I felt him sink to the ground and I slid down with him keeping him in my arms.  
"Hey. Shhh, everything will be alright. Nothing and nobody will ever control you again. I would die before I let that happen. Everything will be alright." I said trying to comfort him.  
"Everything is not alright. I almost caused the death of my father and mother. I killed my birth father and almost killed my brother. I attacked New York and caused several hundred deaths. I couldn't stop him. He played with my mind like a puppet and through me, he controlled another. The one they call Hawkeye. I had a moment of freewill and sent him in the direction of the one called Black Widow. I knew she could contain him and release him from Thanos' binding control." Loki said with true pain on his face.  
"You at least tried to help him." I said brushing the frozen tears away from his face.  
Loki looked at me with a face of pain. I could feel it. I knew that Callers could feel their other Caller's emotions. Every time one in a pair of Callers was hurt emotionally or physically, the other would know. I felt my gut wrench at his sadness. Each pair of Callers shared a bond of love so deep nothing could break it. If Callers were separated too far from one another then they would slowly lose strength and finally die. Some bonds were stronger than others and some were weaker than others. The stronger the bond, the less distance the pair could be separated. The weaker the bond, the farther a pair could be separated. I always thought it made no sense until now. I felt a deep aching pain at the mere thought of not being beside Loki.  
"How can I be anything else but a monster after what I did?" Loki asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.  
"No! Never call yourself a monster! You are not a monster. Thanos was controlling you. You never committed those acts, Thanos did." I said pulling him closer to me. I felt him tremble and shake with sobs. I just held him close and murmured comforting things to him.  
He slowly faded away into sleep and I stayed there with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and comforted him while he slept. I looked down at my hands and stared at the blue scales on them. I knew I had a hybrid body but I had never revealed my true form even to myself. I guess one could say that I was scared of what would be revealed.  
The scales simmered in the starlight and were quite tiny. I had expected a tail like my mother had in her true form, but I guess the Jotun blood in my veins had not allowed a tail. Dragons could change themselves and be bigger for fighting or traveling but they preferred to have their true forms, covered in scales and long lengthy ropelike strands of antennae that serve as a form of hair. Tails with a needle sharp tip came out of their lower back. Their faces were the only things lacking scales. Wings came out from just between their shoulder blades.  
I did not have a tail but I did have the scales along my body and I was blue unlike most dragon scales being red but this didn't surprise me. I also didn't have scales on my face. I heard the beating of helicopter blades heading our way. I panicked when I saw that the helicopter was of SHIELD origin. Everyone in Waterlake knew about SHIELD. There was an old superstition that the agents always brought death and destruction with them and I believed it after hearing stories.  
"Loki, come on! Some agents are coming! We have to go!" I said quickly, rousing Loki. He sat up quickly and we took off into the woods.  
We climbed up into a tall tree and looked at the helicopter that landed beside the crater. An African American man with an eye patch jumped out of the helicopter. Several others hopped out of the helicopter. I knew them from the papers we got occasionally. They were the ones known as the Avengers. I quickly gathered myself. More warriors in armor jumped out of the plane. I could immediately tell that they were Asgardians by the way they carried themselves. Another man and woman stepped out of the helicopter.  
"This is not good. We need to leave." Loki said his eyes wide. I nodded as I recognized Odin and Frigga from pictures my mother and father drew when they taught me the history of their races.  
The sight and smell of the weapons strapped to the sides of the warriors unnerved me. The weapons carried the scent of death upon their surfaces. A shout came from the woman warrior. Sif, I realized.  
"Thor, do you know what beast made these tracks?" Sif called.  
I sucked in a breath as did Loki. They had seen my tracks and dragons were not an Asgardian's favorite being in the realms. Thor walked over to my tracks and his eyes grew wide.  
Odin walked over and started to laugh a booming laugh.  
"Come out little dragon! We mean you no harm, daughter of Alora and Jofey. You as well, my son." Odin called towards us. I looked at Loki and saw him almost examining Odin' s face. I then remembered that Loki was known as the god of lies. He was most likely searching for any sign that Odin was lying.  
"He means us no harm but I cannot say the same for all the others. I do not want to risk your safety." Loki said conflicted.  
I shook my head and dropped to the ground with Loki following close behind. He pulled me close to him and I kept close for comfort. We walked towards the clearing and were almost immediately ambushed by SHIELD agents. I was pulled away from Loki by some agents. I cried out in pain. It was not a normal pain. It was the pain of two Callers being pulled away from each other against their will. I struggled but felt a syringe jab into my neck in between my scales. I swayed and my vision grew fuzzy. The world swirled and I heard Loki yelling out to me.  
"Loki." I managed to croak before the world went black.  
I awoke, nearly blinded by bright white lights. I covered my eyes with my arms and waited for them to, little by little, let my eyes adjust to the harsh lights. When my eyes adjusted, I took a look around my room.  
It was an average room but it had enough room to shift if I needed to. There was bathroom and I thanked the gods for that. A door was to my left. I tried to stand to examine the lock but I felt myself sway as I tried to support myself. I tried to shift out off my glamour but I felt a shock from around my neck. I felt my neck after recovering to find an electric shock collar of sorts. I felt a pull on my gut and I gasped in pain. I could feel something hurting Loki.  
"Where's Loki?! Whatever you're doing to him stop! Please!" I yelled as the pain grew stronger and stronger.  
It didn't stop and that was when I heard a tortured scream. I knew in my heart it was Loki.  
"LOKI!" I yelled and pounded on the door. I felt shock after shock from the collar and the pain from Loki grew more and more horrid, as did his screams.  
I roared in rage at his pain. I felt myself shift to a smaller form of my dragon form and the collar shattered from around my neck. Raising my talons, I ripped through the door, turning it into metal ribbons. I stuck my head out of the door and found myself under fire from a rain of bullets. I shifted back to my hybrid form and summoned talons out of the tips of my fingers. My instincts told me to get to the top deck and screech as loud and long as possible for my mother but my heart told me to find Loki. I followed the pain and felt it getting stronger and stronger which fueled my rage even further. I screeched a loud roar that only dragons could hear and I knew I would be heard. I fought through the guards with an all consuming rage, but did not kill them.  
I finally reached a door and heard Loki screaming inside. I ripped open the door to find Loki strapped to a chair that was introducing a strange red liquid into his veins. I could see his Jotun side flickering in and out of view. I heard more gunfire from above us. I tackled the only scientist in the room and knocked him out. I pulled the lever and turned off the machine.  
Loki gasped deep breaths as I unlatched the restraints. I pulled him out of the chair and we collapsed onto the floor. I pulled him close as he struggled to regain his breath. He fell into unconsciousness from the pain and I sighed in relief that he was alright. His Jotun form appeared faintly, slowly starting to heal his wounds both internal and external.  
I heard deep booms and rapid gunfire and then everything was silent. I heard footsteps approaching the room. I watched as Thor entered the room followed by a few other Avengers and the other warriors with Odin and Frigga close behind. I growled and pulled Loki closer to me not knowing if they were going to harm us or not. The warriors gasped at Loki's and my appearance. They tried to come closer but I growled a warning. They kept back.  
"Listen. We mean you no harm. We are here to retrieve Loki. You are killing him. The ice your kind creates will kill Asgardians." Sif said searching her sword.  
"Our kind." I said pulling him closer. I knew I had to fake being less intelligent than I actually was. "You hurt him. Pain very bad. He ice one like my father. Stuff put in him like fire. Fire bad for ice ones."  
"We were not the cause of this. We didn't want him to be hurt in this manner. We won't hurt either of you." Sif said walking slowly towards me.  
"No hurt him? No hurt me?" I asked pretending to look confused, even tilting my head to the side in the manner of a confused dog to add to my non intelligent persona.  
"We won't hurt him though I would like to." Clint said. I growled and spread my mouth wide displaying my sharpened teeth that appear only when I am in danger. Sif jumped back and Clint's eyes widened. His hand reached instinctively for his bow. I growled again and he jerked his hand back from his bow.  
"He help you Hawk-eyed one. He send you to Spider-one. He know she help. He controlled by the Mind-bender like you. Giant smash to earth from great sky above blue sky get Mind-bender out." I said innocently with a hissing voice.  
They all looked shocked and then Odin finally spoke up.  
"Enough of this nonsense. Speak as you normally speak Dragonling." Odin said. I laughed and straightened myself.  
"Hello, Odin. I must thank you for the sanctuary you allowed my parents after the wars." I said pleasantly smiling at everyone's confused expressions. "You will not hurt him, will you? Any pain he feels I will know and I will destroy those responsible. I showed pity on that man over there but I will not show restraint again."  
"Why do you protect him? He is a murderer. A monster." Natasha said with obvious venom in her voice.  
"You would not understand." I replied shaking my head. Natasha glared at me, but I paid it no heed.  
"Goodbye and good luck." I said with a smile as I heard an almost silent dragon screech, and then I braced myself.  
A roar erupted from underneath our feet. The side of the wall ripped open and a giant dragon hand grabbed Loki and I. I held tightly to Loki and looked into the face of my mother in her dragon form. She shot the deck of the ship, putting us down as gently as she could manage. I made sure Loki had no further injuries.  
All the agents fled the deck and the Avengers and Asgardians scooted to the side narrowly avoiding the wave of frightened agents.  
Nick Fury approached us. Loki groaned and blinked. I helped him to his feet. I shifted to my dragon form and crouched so Loki could sit on my shoulders. He climbed on a little clumsily but I helped with a gentle push with my leg.  
"Who are you and what are you doing with that murderer?" Nick Fury said with his gun drawn.  
You know not of the laws of Asgardians, Dragons, and Jotuns, little mortal. My mother said projecting her thought-speech to all on the deck.  
"What laws? Here on earth we have laws as well and that man broke hundreds of them." Nick Fury replied, and then shot at my head.  
The bullet grazed through the scales and skin making me roar in surprise and pain. I summoned fire from the depths of my stomach. I reared back, careful to not knock Loki off my shoulders. A blinding blue-white stream of fire erupted from my mouth into the sky. I spread my wings to their full extent displaying the warning markings.  
I will never let you harm my daughter or him! You should not interfere again human or I shall burn your body until nothing is left but ash! I never make empty threats so heed my warning! Never mess with a mother dragon's daughter! my mother roared and we soared into the air. I heard Loki's shout of excitement.  
My mother flew over us, dwarfing us by her size. I was only a youngling in dragons' eyes. I was only about thirty feet long from head to tail and I have a wingspan of about sixty feet. My mother was about eighty feet from he to tail and she had an almost one hundred and sixty foot wingspan. I felt Loki shift slightly on my shoulders in discomfort.  
You alright back there? I asked on concern.  
"Yes but I would prefer next time to use the saddle. Your scales are not the most comfortable." Loki replied laughing.  
My mother and I laughed a rumbling laugh, trembling the sky. We all flew for about four hours before we saw the walls of Waterlake. I heard Loki breath a quiet sigh of relief. My mother spiraled down to the earth, shaking off extra speed. I copied her moves exactly landing gently beside her. Loki hopped off, his legs a little unsteady but my father helped him stay upright.  
I shifted back down to my hybrid form and clung to Loki. I started to cry in happiness and relief that he was safe. Loki just held me close and murmured words of comfort to me. I finally stopped crying and I looked Loki in his now red eyes.  
"We're home." I said with a smile.  
"Yes, we are home." Loki replied pulling me into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki landed once again on the ground, grunting in pain. I sucked in a breath but tried to keep it quiet for Loki's sake. I watched the sparring lesson continue between my father and my Caller. Each blow that landed on Loki caused me pain and that put Loki on the ultimate defensive. He blocked an upper stroke but failed to block a blow to the stomach. I yelped, not able got hold it in. Loki glanced at me and I could see a sort of calm rage overtake him.  
My father swung at him but Loki expertly deflected the blow. They fight for about an hour like this just dodging and deflecting blow after blow. My mother and I watch as they work faster and faster, blue sparks flying of their ice swords that I knew to be laced with magic. Loki finally disarms my father with a wrist flick so fast that even my dragon eyes could barely see it. I smiled and walked over to Loki's side. My father laughed at the success of Loki.  
"Well done." My father said. "Jessica, why don't you take Loki into town and introduce him to the residents here in Waterlake."  
"Alright. Come on. You'll love meeting everyone." I said. I shifted into my dragon form. My father had enchanted the saddle to stay on me. When I would shift, it would appear on me, to make it easier to let Loki get on my back.  
Loki climbed up into the saddle and strapped himself in. I bunched my muscles and launched myself into the warm air currents rising from the ground. Racing over the ground and trees, we flew into town. I landed just outside of the town square. Loki unstrapped himself nervously.  
He slid off my back and onto the ground, landing much steadier due to practice. His injuries had healed quickly in the month following the SHIELD incident. He had grown used to Earth. He mainly wore jeans and t-shirts now and he had gotten his hair cut shorter. He had trained with my father and had learned much of the history and about being a Jotun that he had missed growing up in Asgard.  
We walked over to a small pavilion where several people were eating. My best friend sat there. She jumped up when she saw me.  
"Jessica White! Where have you been hiding and did you finally find a boyfriend?"  
"Hey Lucy! Still working on your aim?" I asked playfully knowing her aim was beyond perfect.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. Why don't you and your boyfriend sit down and eat with us?" Lucy said elbowing me. I grinned pulling Loki with me to the table. We sat down and I got us both some food.  
"So who is this lucky chap?" Lucy's mother asked.  
"Loki." I replied knowing she would not question it. She had some experience with beings from "far" away.  
"Ah." She said smiling. "Long way from home aren't we?"  
"My home is where ever Jessica is." Loki said. He pulled me closer and Lucy giggled at his action.  
"I see the rumors are true then. I'm Clarissa Barton." She replied holding out her hand. His eyes widened.  
"Any relation to Clint Barton?" He asked nervously. Clarissa laughed.  
"Yes. He's my son. Lucy is his youngest sister and Joseph is his brother. Mark here, is his father. I take it you were the one that attack New York?" She said and then I knew Loki saw the bows, crossbow, and quivers full of arrows propped up on the side of the pavilion. Loki looked nervous.  
"Yes, but my mind was not my own. I was controlled by a being known as Thanos and through me he controlled your son. I must apol-" Loki began.  
"No. You don't need to apologize. You were not the one controlling him. Let's eat." Clarissa said cutting him off.  
We ate and put the events of the past behind us. We told jokes and laughed at stories that Loki told. I was not surprised when the Bartons had to leave. They had guard duty tonight.

***Later that Night***

The Bartons were leaping among the trees with arrows nocked at the ready. They silently made their rounds as the night wore on. Lucy wondered if she would ever see some action. A cracking branch sounded out like a shotgun in the silent night. Lucy knew which branch it was. She had placed it there a few minutes ago.  
Swinging from branch to branch, she made her way quickly to the cracked branch's location. She stayed hidden among the shadowed leaves. The night was perfect for her. Her telescopic vision allowed her to manipulate her eyes. She could dilate her pupils so that lots of light could get to them. Lucy watched as a woman practically appeared out of thin air which unnerved her greatly but she shook it off.  
"Really Stark? We have no idea what we are going to be facing so keep it down." The woman hissed.  
Lucy watched as more people appeared. One caught her eye though. A man with a quiver strapped to his back. He looked almost exactly like her father. She knew he was Clint, her older brother. Lucy quickly knocked five arrows and drew back as she swung upside down. Before Clint could warn them, Lucy had them pinned to the trees after shooting several volleys. By that time, the rest of her family had shown up with bows and in her mother's case, a crossbow. Clarissa's eyes widened as she saw the collection of people there. Joseph had already gotten all their weapons from them though it took a whole minute in the woman's case.  
"Who are you and what is your business here in Waterlake?" Clarissa asked.  
"We have come to collect a criminal." The woman answered. Joseph picked up the bow he had gotten from Clint and examined it.  
"Leave that alone." Clint growled.  
"This is a bow made by Mark Barton. How did you come by it?" Joseph asked with narrowed eyes.  
"You know of the Bartons?" Clint replied.  
"Well. I would assume so since I am a Barton. The name is-" Joseph said but was cut off.  
"Joseph?" Clint asked with wide eyes.  
"Welcome home brother." Lucy said with a pleasant smile then knocked all of them out with some well aimed arrows.

***Next Morning***

I woke up with the sun warming my face. I blinked in the bright light and turned over. Loki lay asleep beside me. I smiled and gently got out of bed, taking my clothes to get dressed in the bathroom. I quietly got dressed then walked downstairs, following the scent of food. My mother was rushing about the kitchen flipping pancakes onto plates.  
My father sat at the counter already digging into what I guessed was his third or fourth helping. I sat down as well and pulled a stack of pancakes towards me. Loki came down the stairs with a rat's nest of hair.  
"I assume you two slept well?" My father questioned with a sly smile. Loki froze on the stairs with an expression like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Jofey!" My mother warned. "Enough. We behaved the same way."  
"Mother!" I said in embarrassment. Loki groaned and sat down at the table. I put a plate of pancakes in front of him and he murmured thanks. My mother and father smiled knowingly and I sank into my arms in embarrassment.  
Loki and I finished breakfast in record time. We went out into the forest to enjoy the peace.  
"Are you alright? I mean, I am sorry about my parents this morning. I-" I began but Loki cut me off with a kiss.  
"I was not embarrassed. I was just surprised that they could have possibly have known. They were out at dinner a good portion of the night." Loki said with a smile.  
"That's parents for you." I said pulling him towards the denser part of the wood. "I have something to show you."  
Loki followed close behind me as I finally reached the clearing where the animals met me when I called them. I whistled a loud, high, ear-piercing note that made Loki cringe. Loki looked around then his eyes widened as animals came racing down the branches, erupting out of the bushes, and flying down from the sky. A small wild cat came and rubbed around my legs then the animals saw Loki. They voiced their alarm but I calmed them quickly.

He is a friend. There is no need to fear him. He will not hurt you. I thought to them. The animals stopped retreating. I reached over and touched Loki's forehead and recited a spell to open him to the animals' thoughts. A fawn walked warily towards Loki.

"Are you from the stars? You smell like Jessica's father." The little fawn named Oakleaf asked.

"Oakleaf. You must learn to mind your manners." Oakleaf's mother, Lilyflower chastised. Loki looked at the fawn in astonishment,

"Yes. I am from Asgard though I am a Frost Giant." Loki replied. Oakleaf nuzzled his hand before hopping away. A mountain lion came down from the branches. I turned to her. She was named Raydawn in honor of her golden tan coat.

"There is news floating around the forest. Last night, the Farsighters captured a group of humans. The owl, Lunasoara swears it on the full moon but her word is about as good to me as hog dung." Raydawn said then leapt off into the trees once more.

"We need to go pay the Bartons a little visit." I said then dismissed the animals with a wave of my hand.

"Why must we go see them?" Loki asked.

"Because either they are torturing some agents or Mrs. Barton is cooking them a big batch of pancakes. We will either need to stop her or join her for breakfast." I replied.

I shifted into my dragon form and Loki climbed on. I took off towards the Barton house silently hoping the group of people I suspected had been captured were not the people I guessed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating. I have had some issues to work out and not to mention, the most awful case of writer's block in history. This chapter was extremely hard to write. I am a failure at writing scenes in which meals take place so cut me some slack. I thank all the people who put up with me as it took so long to write this chapter. I always fuss about people who don't update and now I have become one of them. This chapter is a little shorter then my other ones but I hope it still lives up to expectations. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Loki and I finally arrived in front of the Barton house. I sniffed the air hesitantly. There was no scent of blood but there was a gentle scent of pancakes on the breeze. I smiled and shook my head in exasperation as the scents of the Avengers wafted into my nose.

"She's making breakfast. I say we go ask if we can join. I think the Avengers will not recognize you. You have changed much in the time here on earth." I said as I walked up the sidewalk to the door. Loki smiled and followed me.

I knocked then waited as Mrs. Barton came to open the door. She opened it and saw us, nodding her head with a knowing smile upon her face. "Come in. You must be hungry."

"Mark! We have some visitors!" Mrs. Barton yelled across the house. A muffled yell that sounded like great came from the direction of the dining room.

We walked into the dining room where the Avengers all sat. Each had a stack of pancakes in front of them. Thor was already eating with an appetite that rivaled even my father's. I sat down and Loki sat down on my right. Hawkeye looked at us suspiciously but did not say anything. Mrs. Barton brought us each a stack of pancakes. She sat down and began eating. Hawkeye was the first to speak.

"So, you two live in Waterlake long?" he asked.

"I have only been here for a short time. Jayla has grown up here her entire life." Loki lied easily with a steady practiced voice a little lower that what he normally spoke with.

"Oh, it that so…Jayla?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes. I've grown up here my entire life. Lucas only moved here a little while ago but he has changed my life in more ways than I could name." I said then took a bite of my pancakes. Hawkeye seemed only partway satisfied with my answer. A brilliant light erupted in the backyard.

"Seems that your groupies have arrived Point Break." Tony Stark said through a mouth full of pancakes. Loki stiffened and I grabbed his hand.

'I won't let anything happen to you.' I thought to him.

'It is not myself whom I hold concern for.' He thought back.

The Warriors Three and Sif come inside the house with weapons sheathed but still apparent. They are welcomed by Thor with hearty laughs. Odin and Frigga followed in after that and Thor hugged them. Loki grimaced as Odin sat down next to him.

"So it seems Thor that the tiny little Midgardian archer brought you down with a single arrow." Sif said. "And a Midguardian woman at that. Seems that there is another woman besides me who can take you."

Everyone laughed then began to eat. The entire meal was uneventful and it allowed for me to see the way that the Asgardians worked. After the meal, Loki and I headed back into the forest. We raced as fast as our legs could carry us. Hummingbirds would have struggled to keep up with us as we made our way through the vines and thick tree trunks. I listened for any footsteps behind us. Loki looked at me and I nodded. We headed for the cliffs at the farthest edges of the town using magic to aid our speed. We became blurs to everything around us.

'Mother! Get Father! We must leave!" I shouted in my thoughts towards my mother. She heard me and began to prepare to leave.

'Meet us at the farthest shore of the island that I told you about. We shall be safe there.' My mother thought back.

I sniffed the air and smelled the river at the bottom of the gorge. My body shifted into its dragon form and I felt the familiar rush of cold that came with my dragon form. I jumped into the air and grabbed Loki in my claws as I did. Flipping around, I threw Loki into the air. I turned around as fast as I could and he landed on my back. Snaps of the buckles being clicked into place let me know that Loki was strapped in. The wind whistled in my ears as I shot through the sky at several hundred miles per hour. Sensing the island in my mind, I flew towards the ocean.

After flying the fastest I had ever gone in my life for several hours, I slowed to a medium pace and used some magic to blow warm air currents in my favor. I felt the emotional turmoil inside of Loki and felt his need to rest.

'I will find a place to let us rest for a while. Do not argue with me. I can feel your lack of strength.' I said. Loki did not argue to my surprise and I found a small clearing in some trees up ahead. I landed as gently as I could but it still jarred Loki in his tired state. I curled up around him and draped my wing over my head and his body sealing us in darkness. I felt my consciousness slip away and soon I fell asleep.

_I dreamed I was in the middle of a battle. The air was thick with the scent of blood and death. Bodies both of creatures I recognized and some I did not lay around me. Snow was trampled and had a pink tint to it from the blood that had fallen from wounds of those both dead and alive. I saw dragons flying above me with armor upon them made from the metal of fallen meteorites. I was confused at that sight. I thought my mother and I were the last with dragon blood. Asgardians fought as well with ferocity that could not match my parents' stories of their battles. Frost Mages which were creatures like my father and Loki, fought with such agility beside the Asgardians. I searched across the battlefield and saw myself in the air with Loki on my back. Armor covered me and I looked several years older. I knew I was older because even though I would not age after I turned nineteen. I looked frightening as I roared and ripped open a flying creature. Loki looked strange. His armor was different and he looked like a true Frost Mage. I saw the Avengers fighting as well. I felt myself being pulled from my dream. I saw a tall man with red skin approach me._

"_So you are the one whom is mated to Loki?" the man said. "You will be the one I will find. I will make him pay for his failure by killing you. You do not have much time left little one."_

_I growled at the man and forced myself to wake.  
_

**Whew. Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review for me but no flames please. See ya soon. Peace out! **

**~Moonfernhigh**


	5. Chapter 5

When Loki awoke he immediately knew something was wrong. He strapped himself into the saddle without a word knowing I needed peace. I kept a constant pace that day, never faltering a wing beat. I was in an almost robot mode during the flight. I was frightened by Thanos' threat to use me to hurt Loki and I couldn't bring myself to tell Loki about the dream. I knew the war would come to pass. The gift of premonitions within dragons was rare but it did appear in the occasional dragon when they neared adulthood. I was surprised that it had appeared in me, a hybrid. I guess the magic from my Frost Mage ancestry had heightened my chances and ability. Most dragons with the gift could only see flashes or symbols in their visions. I had gotten a dream in which everything was clear. Looking up, I saw the sun was beginning to set. I dipped down and landed harder than normal, jarring Loki. He slipped off and I cleared the ground of twigs, thorns, and rocks with my tail.

"What is troubling you?" Loki asked, concern written all over his face and deep in his eyes.

'A bad dream. That is all. Rest, we still have far to go.' I said quickly curling up.

"Please. Do not be a dragon tonight. I need you in my arms. The past, my past and my mistakes have come back to haunt me and hurt those I love. I need you." Loki said quietly. I nodded and shifted into my human shape.

"As I need you." I replied then pulled him into a kiss.

He responded with a furious need that I matched. His hand pulled me closer to him and I curled my hand in his hair. I knew I was safe and I felt content in what I had right now but I had something to tell him. Pulling away, I took a deep breath and faltered. Loki looked at me concerned. I quickly covered myself.

"I really need to sleep. I just need to rest away from reality for a little while. Huh. To think, there are humans my age concerned about what college they will be going to and what jobs they want. Fate really has a sense of humor and then she make the most perfect thing happen." I said smiling.

"What things do you speak of?" Loki asked with a rare confused look.

"You." I replied then kissed him. He smiled and pulled me close as he slept.

I sighed and felt my stomach. I had not told anyone of the child growing within me. I didn't know how to tell Loki but I knew that I would have to soon. Dragons knew when they expected young and evidently the dragon blood within me had allowed this trait to appear in me. I focused and let my thoughts range down towards the child growing in my womb. A small light of the thoughts of mine and Loki's child shown out in the darkness.

'Hello little one.' I thought.

'Hello mama.' A little voice called out.

My mother had already told me about the accelerated rate at which many dragons grow so I was not confused in the fact that the child within me could think and understand me at such an early age. Hybrids grow even faster than dragonlings. I needed to talk with my mother about this. I needed her counsel.

'Why are we stopped? Do daddy and you need to rest?' My child asked.

'Yes little one. You need to rest as well.' I replied. A contented sigh came from my child and I slowly faded into sleep.

I woke to birds singing their hello's in the clear morning air. I slipped from under Loki's arm then put dirt on the dying embers of the fire. I was worried about mine and Loki's child. I didn't know how to tell him. Finally, he began to stir pulling me from my thoughts.

"Loki. I...I have something to tell you." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm sort of pregnant."

I watched as shock came across his face and he just stared at me. He took in deep breaths and then came at me. He lifted me up and swung me around then pulled me into a tight embrace that crushed my lungs all the while laughing enthusiastically.

"Can't...breathe." I managed. Loki loosened his grip and kissed me.

"I can not express my love for you right now." Loki said smiling.

"I guess you will have to share your love between two people now." I replied then pulled away. "Give me a second. I want you to hear something."

I focused on finding the thoughts of my child within me and then connected Loki to our child's thoughts. Loki gasped as our child welcomed him.

'Hello daddy. Hello mama.' Our child said.

Loki gasped and I knew he wanted to say something but he seemed to be a loss for words.

'Are you alright daddy? Have I frightened you?" Our child asked, concern laced in her words.

'No.' Loki replied.

'I must sleep. Talking through thoughts is exhausting.' Our child said before fading into sleep.

I opened my eyes as did Loki. He smiled and kissed me, pulling me against him. His eyes were full of happiness and pride.

"Come. We must reach the island before the sun sets." I said pulling away.

I shifted into my dragon form then crouched down to allow Loki to get in my back. He strapped himself in and I took off. The wind blowing on my face slowly began to smell of salt. This slow change in scent allowed for me to hone in onto the ocean and in turn the island. After flying for several hours over the ocean and seeing fish after fish and seagull after seagull, we finally saw the island on the horizon. Loki and I both breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the island meant the gateway to sanctuary.

The scents of my mother and father wafted into my nose allowing me to find them on the island. I landed roughly, exhausted from the long journey. Loki unbuckled himself then slid of my back. I shifted back down to my human form.

"Are you ready my daughter?" My mother asked. I nodded then felt my child kick making me smile with happiness. My mother simply smiled a knowing smile to Loki and I. My father pulled out a book and began chanting a spell in a language that I could not place. Four stone pillars rose from the earth and runes upon their gray stone surfaces began to glow with a starch white light. The white light flowed through cut pathways in the stone to the top of the pillars. A blinding flash appeared then a swirling vortex that I knew to be a portal in front of us.

My father closed the book and it disappeared into nothing. He swiftly made his way to a duffel bag a few feet from him. He pulled out four blue tunics and cloaks along with leggings and boots for each of the tunics. I gasped as I realized what they were. The clothes my father held were that of Frost Mages. I changed into them and helped Loki into his. I still shuddered internally when I saw the scars that lined his back and the scar of the rune my mother had finally gotten to heal. I clasped the cloak around my shoulders and Loki's. I looked over to see my mother and father had already gotten theirs on. My father tossed us each a bag and we strapped them on.

"There two extra sets of tunics and leggings in there if your own get damaged. Jess, your clothes are already enchanted to stay on you. There are food rations in it in case we get separated and bed rolls. If you get separated from us, use this." My father handed us a small stone. "This stone can lead you to the Frost Mage camp. It will glow brighter the closer you get to the camp."

Loki nodded his thanks and my parents walked through the portal. I kissed Loki and pulled him behind me quickly knowing the portal will close soon. I felt myself being pulled forward from the force of the portal but I held tightly to Loki's hand. We spun forward out of the portal and it closed behind us. We fell forward into the snow, piling it around our bodies. My mother and father pulled us up from the ground and dusted us off.

Loki stared around in awe at the snow covered landscape, his frost mage appearance coming through. I shifted into my hybrid state to allow for my body to be able to withstand the extreme cold on Maygengard. My father began trekking forward. We all followed him for miles and miles for the next ten hours before we made camp in a cave. We slept on our bed rolls and took turns keeping watch. When the morning arrived, we all set out onwards towards the Frost Mage camp with the plans on reaching it by midday. Midday came around and the Frost Mage camp came into view. Several Frost Mages rode up towards us on giant white things that looked like a cross between a deer and a goat. We stood and waited for them. When they reached us, one dismounted and approached us.

"Jofey, it has been many years." He said. My father smiled and the other Frost Mage looked at my mother and then Loki and I.

"Are you possibly Loki?" the Frost Mage asked. Loki nodded knowing that honesty was needed here. "Welcome to Maygengard. I hope that you all can enjoy being here. All past crimes are forgiven here. Welcome and may you find peace here in Maygengard."


End file.
